


True Wealth

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10068713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snarry100's prompt #565: Wealth.Dedicated to my bb Lilyseyes just because. ;)Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyseyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/gifts).



> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #565: Wealth.   
>  Dedicated to my bb Lilyseyes just because. ;)
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

True Wealth

~

Harry sighed, reading another letter. 

“Another donation request?” Severus asked. 

“Yeah.” Harry groaned. “Ever since Luna published that article listing me as one of the ten wealthiest wizards, everyone’s gone mad. It’s bad enough when people want to touch me because I’m the ‘Boy Who Lived’, but add in the requests for money, and I may become a hermit. Or make giving away money my full-time job.” 

“Why not?”

Harry blinked. “Huh?” 

“You’ve been saying you’re not sure what you want to do with your life. Perhaps this is it.” 

Harry hummed. “You may be onto something. Thanks, Severus.” 

“Quite.” 

~

When Severus arrived home the following day, he found Harry and Hermione Granger poring over letters. “Severus!” Harry greeted him. “We did it.” 

“Did what?” Severus asked.

“Found a way to use my wealth to benefit others.”

“Oh?” 

“We’ve created the Potter Organisation of Relief!” Granger beamed. “It’ll provide assistance to orphaned witches and wizards in need.” 

“So you’re leaving out old people?” 

Harry blinked. “We figured orphans need more help.” 

“The publicity may be…unflattering.” Severus hummed. “Also, do you really think the acronym POOR best suits an organisation offering financial help?” 

Harry’s eyes went wide. “Bloody hell.” 

“Quite.” 

~

Harry spent weeks seeing up his charitable organisation with Granger and the Gringotts goblins. It took time, and whenever he asked Severus for his opinion, Severus gave it, but otherwise, he stayed out of it. 

Finally, one night, Harry, clearly exhausted, crawled into bed. “It’s all sorted,” he said. “Thank Merlin.”

“Have you given away all your wealth?” Severus asked. 

Harry chuckled. “I’m keeping some. You know, in case we decide to do something…expensive.” 

“Like?” Severus murmured, embracing him. 

Harry nuzzled him. “Adopt?” He sounded hesitant.

Severus froze. 

“How d’you feel about that?” 

Severus smiled. “I could…adjust.” 

“Brilliant!” 

~

“We could always apply to the Potter Foundation,” Harry joked. 

Severus, Esmeralda in his lap, snorted. “We’re not that desperate.” 

“Agreed. But I didn’t think we’d adopt _three_.” 

“They’re siblings.” Severus raised an eyebrow. “Could _you_ have separated them?” 

“No.” 

“And, being three siblings, their chance of being adopted was low.” 

“Yeah.” Harry chuckled as Ben and John, Esmeralda’s twin brothers, crashed their brooms. “Careful, boys!” 

“Yes, Papa!” they choroused. 

“It’d just be nice to have some extra wealth as a cushion,” Harry lamented. 

“Relax.” Severus kissed the top of Esmeralda’s head. “We’re wealthy in the only ways that count.” 

~


End file.
